Narurella Cinderella Naruto Style
by FruityFruitJuice
Summary: Naruto wants to go to the ball, but how can he if he has a stepfather who likes to wear women's clothing, a weird looking brotherinlaw, a pervy God father, and a Makeout Tactics book? WARNING: YAOI SasuNaru boyxboy Rated T for language and violence
1. Bibbity Bobbity WHO!

This was made by ME and **ME** only! I made this a long time ago, and I actually drew it out. I had a fun time with this one and I almost got money for it $.$ This was pure crack, and pure crack alone. So don't hate me cuz u ain't me!

This crack was actually supposed to be a report for English, but I changed it to something lamer, but this is actually a comic I drew out randomly. So many people loved it at my school so I thought that I might as well type it up. So here it is, the one and only

**,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Narurella)-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

This story starts about a young boy named Naruto. He lived with his wealthy father who took good care of him, until he met a man named Orochimaru who was a good friend of his father. Sadly, though…

No friend can be trusted

A few weeks later, Orochimaru poisoned Naruto's father's food and the father was terribly ill. Soon, the father died when Naruto was only 4, leaving Naruto behind with Orochimaru and his one adopted son, Rock Lee. Orochimaru treated Naruto like a slave and never allowed him to step outside of the house, only to do his chores.

Naruto was now 18 years old and apparently haven't worn any new clothes in months. He has never celebrated his birthday and he almost forgot about it over the past 14 years since he never celebrated his birth because Orochimaru and Rock Lee could care less. He was always mistreated by Orochimaru and Rock Lee. Even though they were only two people, these two people could do so much.

"NARUTO!" shouted Orochimaru from inside his room.

"Coming!" said Naruto from outside, hanging the laundry.

Naruto walked inside the house and saw Orochimaru tapping his hot pink heels on the ground. When Naruto confronted him, Orochimaru pointed at the sparkling windows that **CLEARLY** appeared to be clean.

"The windows must be CLEANER!" said Orochimaru with an angry look on his make-up covered face.

"Sorry…" said Naruto as he picked up the cloth and started to clean the windows for the 20th time.

You see, Naruto receives a meal only 3 times a month and if he's lucky, 4 times. Because of this, Naruto was extremely thin and light. He had muscles, but he had no protein to support the muscles, so when Naruto hastily climbed up the stool to reach the clean windows, a mouse climbed up the stool and nudged Naruto. When the mouse did this, Naruto fell right off of the stool and was aching in pain. Suddenly, the door bell rang, making Naruto pick up his thin body and run to the door. He saw that it was the royal messenger, Shino Aburame. Naruto opened the door slowly and in pain he answered, "Hello sir…".

"Good morning to you as well. Ahem You are invited to cough on of Prince Sasuke's Balls." Said Shino.

Hearing this made Naruto laugh because just the sound of it didn't sound right at all. Shino was surprised at what Naruto was thinking.

"Please don't think sickly sir." said Shino with a horrified look on his face.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rock Lee ran down the stairs and pushed Naruto aside so that Shino could only see Lee in front of the huge doorway. Shino twitched at what he saw and was wondering '_What goes ON in this house!?_' and gave Lee the invitations.

"Thank you sir!" said Lee with a pleasant look on his face.

Then, Rock Lee closed the door and slowly turned around to Naruto, giving him the most horrifying look in his life.

"Narutoooo..!!!" said Lee still giving Naruto the look.

"EH?!" replied Naruto as he stepped back to try and avoid Lee.

Notice whenever Rock Lee is angry, he is very, VERY horrifying and if you were in a situation that Naruto was in, you might act the same way Naruto did, but you cannot escape. Suddenly, Rock Lee arouse over Naruto with glowing eyes.

"Never… ever… answer… THE DOOR!" shouted Rock Lee.

"Okay!" said Naruto with a frightened look on his face.

_3 days later… _

The day of the ball was finally here and Rock Lee and Orochimaru was dressed up and ready for the ball. Naruto wanted to go to the ball and find out about how "great" this Sasuke was. So Naruto went up to Orochimaru and asked, "Can I go with you?" and Orochimaru didn't even think for a second and replied with a "No."

"No" echoed throughout Naruto's mind as Orochimaru and Lee left for the ball. Naruto couldn't believe what Orochimaru had said to him and started to think to himself…

_Why can't I go?! Sure my clothes aren't decent, but… "_I WANNA GO!" said Naruto aloud.

Suddenly, a bright light shined on Naruto and an angel with a mask and head band covering one of his eyes holding a book appeared before Naruto.

"Hello Naruto!" said the odd looking angel.

"Who **ARE** you?!" asked Naruto stepping back trying to avoid the odd looking angel.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, your fairy god father." said the odd looking angel. "Stay still"

Kakashi started to chant to the rhythm of Gimme More by Brittany Spears and grabbed his book and showed the contents of his book to Naruto. The contents glowed a bright light that nearly blinded Naruto and a puff of smoke filled the air. After the smoke cleared away, all of Naruto's rages were gone, all of dirt on his skin were gone and were replaced with clean clothing.

"Ehhh?!" said Naruto as he floated back down.

"Now Naruto, GO TO THE BALL!" said Kakashi, but unfortunately, Naruto already left before Kakashi could say anything.

When Naruto arrived at the ball, he was hasty and didn't want to go inside. He stood at the corner of the entrance and stood there, watching all of the people dancing. Suddenly, someone bumped into Naruto, causing him to fall on the floor and hit his head against someone's leg.

"Oww… Sorry!" said Naruto as he looked up at the stranger.

But that stranger was actually Sasuke Uchiha, the prince, who gave him an awkward look on his face. Naruto just stared with awe and examined Sasuke at his clothes and how there were no wrinkles at all. Naruto just kept on gazing at him thinking...

_Is that... Sasuke?!_

Well, that's all for the first chapter, oh god this is about 3 pages going on to 4 already. I can't believe I typed this much in so little amount of time! I thought I would take a day for the whole chapter, but I guess I got carried away. Well, if you want me to continue, just give me some reviews and I'll continue the rest of Narurella!

doesn't even get it when people on Faction say this. I get it when they say they want reviews, but I still don't get it why you even want reviews.


	2. Will you?

_**WARNING MATURITY BEYOND THIS POINT! READ IF YOU DARE. OR JUST SKIP THE PART OR NARUTO'S IMGINATION! **__**I'M SORRY, BUT MY MIND CAN'T DEAL WITHOUT THE PERVY THOUGHTS. FORGIVE ME AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_When Naruto arrived at the ball, he was hasty and didn't want to go inside. He stood at the corner of the entrance and stood there, watching all of the people dancing. Suddenly, someone bumped into Naruto, causing him to fall on the floor and hit his head against someone's leg._

_"__Oww__… Sorry!" said Naruto as he looked up at the stranger._

_But that stranger was actually Sasuke Uchiha, the prince, who gave him an awkward look on his face. Naruto just stared with awe and examined Sasuke at his clothes and how there were no wrinkles at all. Naruto just kept on gazing at him thinking..._

_Is that... Sasuke?!_

Naruto stared at Sasuke turning a deep shade of red and sat there, frozen and unable to move. Finally after staring at each other so much, Sasuke sighed and gave him a hand.

"Here…" said Sasuke reaching out to Naruto. "Only someone foolish… Could fall like THAT."

Naruto blushed and picked himself up and stared at the floor.

"I'm fine cough" said Naruto.

_How stupid of me! I can't even look at him straight in the face!_ _I got to get away._

Naruto turned around and didn't say a word to Sasuke. Sasuke scowled and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Wait!" said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't even look at him when Sasuke was talking to him. He completely avoided to look at his face, which made Sasuke even MORE pissed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

When Naruto turned around to Sasuke, Sasuke's heart was thumping faster and faster. _How…__ CUTE! _Were the only words that came into mind. Sasuke quickly had a nose bleed and after a few minutes of calming down, Sasuke took a big breath and looked at Naruto again to see the he was crying.

"STOP CRYING! GROWN MEN DON'T CRY!" shouted Sasuke.

When Naruto herd this, he was fuming with anger.

"AWW SHADDUP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" said Naruto who scared the crap outta Sasuke.

"HEY, DON'T TALKE TO ME LIKE THAT," said Sasuke walking up to Naruto. "I'M A PRINCE!"

Only hearing this, made Naruto become even MORE inflamed. Sasuke and Naruto's conversation was causing quite a scene.

"WHO GIVES A CRAP!?" said Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke.

_WHO GIVES A CRAP!? Who gives a crap? Crap crap crap… _Was the only thing that went through his mind. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a blank look on his face and grinned. Soon enough, that grin turned into a almost-about-to-laugh face, and that face, turned into an odd looking face and soon enough in a matter of minutes, Sasuke burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! SO CUTE!!!" said Sasuke who rolled on the floor laughing out.

Seeing this only confused Naruto and left him staring at the prince that was pounding his hand on the floor. Finally, after laughing so much, Sasuke shook off his laugher and pointed directly at Naruto.

"I want you to be with me forever!" said Sasuke proudly.

Naruto blushed at when herd this. He thought to him-self, _Wow, I can live with a rich man and get away from __Pedophile and Bushy-Brows. _Then he started to think of the outcome…

_**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS.**_

_"Naruto, come over here…" said Sasuke who was __laying__ on the bed covered (only) with a robe and a bed covered with rose petals._

_"__Whaa__" said Naruto as he blushed._

_"I want you to be with me forever…" said Sasuke as he approached Naruto, who took a few steps back, but realized that he had been stopped by the door._

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him against the door and locked it. Naruto gulped as Sasuke stared at him with lust filled eyes. Then Sasuke whispered in his ear, "I'm going to pound into you and make you scream my name until you can't walk for weeks."_

_**END OF THOUGHT**_

Naruto's face turned red COMPLETELY and Naruto just looked down avoiding Sasuke's face.

"Sorry… I can't do that…" said Naruto as he ran away from the dumped Sasuke.

You see, Naruto lives with Orochimaru and Rock Lee who treats him badly, but if he were to live with Sasuke, he could get almost whatever he wanted. Naruto though it would be bad for him to do that since he would be using Sasuke. Naruto kept on running, till he ran out of the palace and into the rain. He kept on running till he got tired and stopped.

"Don't think you can get away so easily…"

Naruto looked up and noticed that Sasuke leaning against the gates. Sasuke already knew that he was going to leave the palace through the back gates. Wait… Palaces have back gates?! Well, anyway, Sasuke had reached the back gates faster than Naruto. Sasuke took a step away from the gates wand walked toward Naruto.

"I know exactly where you are going because this is my ho-" said Sasuke as he was cut off by the brick that suddenly flew directly at his face.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" said Naruto as he ran away from Sasuke and desperately tried to find another exit.

Sasuke however, was not knocked out, but only left with a bruise on his cheek. He was pissed when he found out that he had a bruise and chased Naruto.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME SASUKE!" said Naruto as he was running away from Sasuke.

Naruto was fast and thin, but he was too thin. He had no food since a week ago and he had no energy to run anymore, and Sasuke caught up with Naruto and grabbed both of his hands so he couldn't escape.

"Just listen to me…" said Sasuke who was out of breath.

Naruto, however, did not want to listen to him and hopped on one leg and got his other leg and hit Sasuke directly in the chin. Sasuke, yet with another bruise, couldn't believe how much strength that Naruto had.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" said Sasuke, but unfortunately for him, Naruto got away leaving Sasuke to where Naruto lived, or even his name.

Naruto went back home extremely exhausted from running away so much. He ran to his bed (surprisingly, he did have a bed, but not too bad to sleep on) and hugged his hand sewn pillow and listened to the beating of his heart.

_Why is my heart racing? _Was the only thing that went in his mind.

_Sure, I was running, but that was 20 minutes ago, my heart should have slowed down by now.__ Could it be..? NO, I CAN'T LIKE HIM! ANYTHING BUT HIM!_

Naruto sat up and shook his head to get rid of the thought of it.

_I have to forget what happened! _

Naruto thought of Sasuke just for an instant and he was already thinking of him.

_Come on… FORGET… _

Suddenly he thought of Sasuke touching his cheek. "Don't forget about me…" said Sasuke drawing his face closer to Naruto's. "You know you don't want to…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I CAN'T!" shouted Naruto as he buried his face within his pillows. Naruto though that he couldn't see Sasuke, ever again.

At the palace, Sasuke sat down on a chair, soaking wet. He tried to find Naruto but no matter where he looked, he could never find him. So he gave up on looking for him and closed his eyes, thinking of Naruto.

_Who was that boy? Will I ever see him again? Was he too good to be true, or was he just a dream of my pure fantasies? If he were a dream, I wish I could dream of him again. __Sadly though, all dreams must come to an end._

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes to see Rock Lee standing right in front of him.

"Sasukee" said Rock Lee cheerfully.

"What." said Sasuke with a glare.

"Ne-Never mind!.." said Lee as he ran away from Sasuke.

_I wonder where he is right now._

Sasuke was sitting in the chair until everyone in the ball room was gone. Shino went up to Sasuke with a tray of tea and a teapot.

"Tea sir?" asked Shino who placed the tray on the table.

"No, not now"

Sasuke had been thinking of what to do to get the boy back to him. Finally, something popped into his mind.

"I'M GONNA FIND HIM!!" said Sasuke when he suddenly changed into a pink flower top and jeans.


End file.
